Body mountable devices including “wearables” have increased in usability as computing resources, batteries, and peripheral electronics become smaller and more efficient. Wearable technology has applications in head mounted display (“HMDs”), patches, arm bands, watches, integration into clothing, and otherwise. Wearables often are specifically designed for a specific task or measurement. Since wearables sometimes have limited user interface features, they may require prompting from another device to perform their task or measurement. Other devices (e.g. smart phones, tablets, computers) may have more accessible or convenient user interfaces to initiate a task or measurement that the wearable will perform. After performing a given task, the wearable may be best utilized by reporting the measurement to another device for further analysis or viewing. Therefore, communications systems on body mountable devices can increase the functionality of the body mountable device. Given the often small constraints with body mountable devices, their communication systems often have to be designed within the form factor limitations of the device involved. Communication systems having increased accessibility in addition to being small, light, and efficient would be advantageous to reduce form factors and increase use cases and integration into different body mountable devices.